


Nail painting and charities

by croissantbleu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nail Painting, Nail Polish, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: Dan is wearing yellow to support a charity, and he asks Phil to help him pain his nails





	Nail painting and charities

Dan hated yellow. That was now official. He could have tried to make painting his nails the messiest thing ever, and it still wouldn’t have come close to this. That was it.

“Phil!” he called out.

He heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and Phil’s head appeared behind the bedroom door.

“You called- Dan, what are you doing?”

“This nail polish is ruining my life,” he said flatly.

Phil raised an eyebrow. “And the bedsheets. How did you even do that?” He walked up to him and sat on the bed.

“I don’t know! It keeps getting everywhere and not looking like anything. Why didn’t I stick to just the yellow shirt? It’s just a picture,” Dan whined.

“Because-” Phil smiled as he took Dan’s hand in his and grabbed the polish remover. “—you like painting your nails. And that’s a cause that matters to you, right?” Dan nodded, and Phil started to gently clear his nails. “So, that’s why you didn’t stick to the shirt. Let me do it?”

“Do you even know how to do this?”

“No,” Phil laughed. “But I mean, it can’t be that hard, right? And I can’t possibly do worse than you, come on. That was the worse thing I’ve seen. Are we even going to manage getting this thing off the sheets?”

“Honestly? Probably not,” Dan shrugged. “But yes, please do it, I’m going to die if I try again.”

“Stop moving!” Phil complained. “I’m making art here. You’re going to ruin it.”

Dan rolled his eyes and smirked, but stayed quiet. Phil looked genuinely focused on what he was doing, and he really didn’t want to have to redo everything all over again. He was getting fed up with the yellow nail polish.

“Hey, I know what we should’ve gotten you.” Phil suddenly looked up at him. “Golden eyeliner. D’you think we could still run and get it?”

Dan laughed loudly, instinctively leaning back and raising protestations from Phil, who claimed he was messing it all up on purpose. He pulled on Dan’s arm to bring him back up.

“I’m not going to wear golden eyeliner, Phil, but thanks for the idea.” He chuckled.

“That could suit you, though. Maybe you should actually give it a try.”

“D’you think so? Mhh, maybe. I think I’d be too lazy to really try and apply it correctly.”

“That’s true.” Phil giggled and leaned in to peck him on the cheek. “Now, stop moving or it’ll get worse, and I’m not doing all that again.”

Dan smiled and stayed still. There was something soothing in watching the colour get applied to this nails, little by little. Objectively though, he had to admit that Phil wasn’t doing much of a better job than he did, but he didn’t really mind. Phil was quietly humming a tune that Dan couldn’t quite recognise. But it was a nice moment. When he was done with his right hand, Phil looked at Dan again.

“Do you think it needs a second layer?”

“Uh, it probably does. Look, it’s almost transparent. God, that’s going to take forever.”

“It’s fine! Now you get to hang out with me. Isn’t that nice?”

“Phil, we literally live together. We’ve been living together for years. What are you on about?” He laughed a little.

“Shush,” Phil was smiling. “You can’t talk, I’m working.”

“How is me  _ talking _ a  _ threat _ to your work, please enlighten me.”

“Because you’re moving! You’ll blame me if it looks messy, but it’ll be your own fault.”

“Alright, alright, if that makes you feel better about your non-ability to paint my nails.”

Phil scrunched up his nose to mock him, before he started working on Dan’s left hand. He must have gotten used to it by then, because this one didn’t take nearly as long as the first one. 

“There!” Phil exclaimed when he was done. “Time to let it dry now, and then the second layer. How long should we leave it to dry?”

Dan shrugged. “I don’t know, just wait until it looks like you’re not going to ruin it, I guess? Shouldn’t take more than a couple minutes, I think.”

“Okay,” Phil said. “Let’s wait then. Are you going to wear your charity tee-shirt?”

“I mean, it’s literally the only yellow thing I own so, yeah.”

“You should wear more,” Phil pouted. “You look good in colours.”

Dan laughed and leaned in to kiss him. “I can consider colours, but yellow is probably too much for me.”

“Mmh, fair enough. You do look good though.”

He smiled. “Thanks. I think it’s time for the second layer now.”

“Yeah! You’ll see, these are going to be the best nails ever.” 

Dan snorted, but didn’t say anything. It was much funnier to watch Phil suffer with painting nails than doing it himself, he had to admit.

“Are you going to post a picture as well?” he asked after a while.

“Yeah, I think so. Haven’t decided what I’d wear yet, though, maybe the new shirt from the clothing video?”

“Oh my God, please wear the cheese dress.”

Phil burst out laughing and brought up his hands to his face but he was still holding the nail polish brush and ended up with a yellow smear on his cheek.

“I’m not wearing the cheese dress! I can’t just post that in the hastag. That’s just weird.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong. Did you not notice you got yellow on your face?”

“Wait, where?”

“Wait, I’ll get it off.”

Dan grabbed the remover and a tissue, and gently wiped off the yellow stain. 

“There, you look like a human being again.”

“Thank you! Your nails are almost done too, just give me a minute.”

He just shook his head and waited until Phil was satisfied with his work.

“Ta-daaa! There you go. All ready to spread the charity’s message.”

“Phil. This is a disaster.”

Phil laughed. “I know, I’m sorry. I tried, though! And don’t pretend you would’ve done much better, that’s not true.”

“That’s worse than what I was doing! I will be dragging you for it on YouNow, you know.”

Phil shrugged with a smile. “Yeah, that’s fair. Wait, I know what you need to add for the picture!”

“Oh dear, should I be scared?”

“The flower crown! You have to wear the flower crown. You can’t just have the shirt and nails if you don’t have the flowers too.”

“Alright, alright. Can you pick it up for me, please? I’ll start cleaning this mess.”

“Yeah, sure, just give me a sec’.”

Phil left the room, and Dan gathered all of the supplies and tissues on the bed. These sheets would be hell to clean up. Phil was back just a few minutes later, and placed the flower crown on Dan’s head, arranging the curls around it.

“There, now you look pretty, I can take the picture.”

“Wow, thanks Phil,” he commented with sarcasm. “You’re really flattering me today.”

Phil chuckled. “Come on, let me take the picture so you can post it.”

“Wait, let me grab those sunflowers- okay, I’m ready!”

He posed for a few seconds, long enough for Phil to take a couple of pictures and make sure one of them would be decent.

“C’mon, take one with me now,” he suggested.

That last one wasn’t going to be shared anywhere, but Dan just wanted a picture of this moment, when he was wearing yellow and kissing Phil’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everyone for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
